Kili's Last Stand
by Drowning in the Flames
Summary: So this is how I interpreted Kili's death. THIS IS THE MOVIE VERSION, so it won't line up quite well with the book version. It may not even match up detail-to-detail with the movie, so I ask that you bear with me. I've only seen the movie once, and I may not have caught everything. Kili was a beloved dwarf, RIP.


Kili couldn't take in what was happening right in front of him. His brother, his closest friend, his kin, was lying on the cold stone ground, his eyes gazing into the sky unseeing. Fili, his older brother, his protector, was dead on the floor. Kili was alone for the first time in his life. It didn't matter that his uncle and Dwalin were there with him, it didn't matter that Bilbo was watching from a slight distance looking horrified, and it certainly didn't matter that he was surrounded with vicious Orcs just waiting to strike and kill him. None of that mattered, for Kili, great-grandson of Thror, was alone in the world. He looked up at the great white monster that had slain his best friend and let out a piercing cry of anguish and anger. Some say that his cry rang all the way out to Erebor and beyond, for it was just that loud and full. He ran into the tunnels, looking for a way to get up to the beast, the monster, the EVIL thing that had just made the biggest mistake of its life. He didn't care about the war raging on the ground below, he didn't care about his uncle's quest for the Mountain, he only cared that his brother's death be avenged. He saw only in red, and he felt and sharp pain in his chest, where his heart was pounding blood and adrenaline through his body at an unbelievable rate. The first Orc rounded the corner and Kili barreled into it, slicing and smashing until the foul thing was broken and scattered across the hallway. He did the same with the next three that came for him in that first hallway. Suddenly, he saw a great beast, almost wolf-like, but so much bigger and ferocious-looking. It was a Warg, the beast the Orcs used as an attack dog in battle. It charged him, but Kili ducked under it and sliced its belly open as it passed above him. He let out another battle cry, and ran directly into another pack or Orcs, all of whom looked very impatient and thirsty for blood. Good. Let them come, they wouldn't get far. He swung his sword around and got two of them in his first swing. Their insides spilled over the stone, causing the ground to become slippery. Kili slid forward and ducked under the legs of one of the great oafs, then sliced its side as it turned around to face him. It fell onto the ground, and Kili continued to charge down the hallway, sensing the other two Orcs right on his tail. He stopped suddenly as he emerged from the hallway onto a stone slab that overlooked the valley. One wrong move and he would fall to his certain demise. The stone let upwards, and he turned around to face the Orcs, carefully treading up toward the top, where he knew Azog would be defiling the ground beneath his feet. All of a sudden, he thought he heard a voice call his name. It was impossible, merely a hallucination. He looked back for a split-second, and couldn't believe his eyes. It was an angel, it was HIS angel. The one who had fought spiders with him, incarcerated him, helped him escape, fought Orcs for him, and healed him in Laketown. His guardian angel was here, but how? It was then that his opponent's club came crashing down, and he deflected it just in time, trying to get his head back in the game. The angel's voice called his name again, and he wanted to reply, but the other Orc smashed him into the wall behind him, effectively winding him for a moment. He swing forward blindly with his sword, stumbled, and almost tripped. Then, he turned around to see Bolg there.

"You know, you're a lot uglier up close." He said wryly, then ducked as Bolg's club swung at his head. He ran upwards, falling onto the ledge above him. He backed away, and was grabbed by Bolg. They struggled for a moment, and Kili swung his sword a few times, but it did nothing to the beast, and then it got him in a choke-hold. This was it, this was where it would end. Right here, suffocating, never to see his loved ones again. Then, all of a sudden, Bolg released his grip, and Kili ran forward and turned around. He couldn't believe it. There was his angel, straddling the beast's back, crying out a fierce battle-cry. Bolg smashed her into the wall behind him, causing her to lose her grip. Kili felt almost paralyzed for a moment, watching his angel struggle with the beast, swinging and ducking and swiping about. Then, Kili came to his senses. This monster was trying to hurt the angel! He ran forward just in time, as Bolg was about to go for his kill strike. He knocked the beast away from her, struggling together for a moment. Then, before he knew what was happening, the beast had him bent in an arch, with his chest pointing toward the sky. He had lost his sword, he couldn't reach anything else, and he knew this was it. He turned to look to the side, and saw his angel kneeling on the ground, looking helpless and beautiful and graceful and terrible and, well, angelic. She was everything now, and he just wanted to look at her one last time. Then a sharp, white-hot pain seared his chest, and he knew that the beast's weapon had found its mark. It could feel the sharp metal shaft piercing his lungs and protruding from his back. He let out another cry, but this time it wasn't a mighty warrior cry or an anguished cry of loss. It was a cry of pain and weakness. He continued to look at the woman a few yards away, for surely she was a hallucination. She couldn't be real, she was too beautiful to be real. Real or not, he just wanted to look at her face one last time, and never stop looking. He could feel the life draining from his body with the blood that was pouring out from the wound in his torso, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered, nothing existed, there was only her. A tear slipped out of his eye, and he saw her face full of horror and pain, and he held her face with his gaze as he felt his body get colder and colder. The wound didn't hurt anymore, his whole body was going numb. Nothing was real, he couldn't feel anything but the immense love and adoration he felt for his angel, and even as he was dropped to the ground like a discarded piece of meat, he looked at her. As the last sliver of life drained from him, he only had one thought left. "Tauriel."


End file.
